


Intel

by CalamityJess



Series: Amelie Rose Trevelyan [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Background - Freeform, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityJess/pseuds/CalamityJess





	Intel

According to Charter, it hadn’t been hard to get the Herald’s records from the Ostwick Circle. The place was remarkably undisturbed when it was abandoned. There was evidence of fighting, bodies still lying where they fell. But there seemed to be little to no looting. 

Amelie had said she was in confinement when the Circle fell. Her saving grace had been one of the kinder Templars remembering her, and returning to free her after the fighting had ended and most were gone. It seemed her troublesome habits had saved her life, if barely. 

Leliana took the package to the war room where Cullen and Josephine were waiting and opened it for them to see. 

“Thick files on mages are rarely a good thing,” Cullen said, dreading what they’d learn about the woman now being called Herald of Andraste. 

“Apprentice Trevelyan’s harrowing is complete. the incident has been recorded, and is not to be spoken of again. Violations will result in confinement to quarters for one month. The rabbit has been captured, as far as we can tell it is not a demon and has been returned to the Chantry garden.”  Leliana read.

“Assaulted a templar. Claims he was threatening a mage with an illness. The mage in question is prone to seizures, fresh recruit mistook the trembling for possession. Recruit will recover from the electricity spell. Mage Trevelyan confined for one week, recruit sent to extra training” Cullen read. Clearly a case of justified assault.

“Oh my…” Josephine exclaimed, “Mage Trevelyan was caught with contraband. Non-issued small clothes in varying shades of inappropriate colors. Proper attire has been re-issued, as she claims hers were ‘lost’. This also explains the pile of charred clothing in the dining hall, confinement for one month. Two weeks for non regulatory attire, 2 weeks for improper use of fire magic.”

The ladies collapsed into fits of giggles as Cullen just shook his head. And blushed. 

“Commander, why are you blushing” the Spymaster asked.

What could he say? That thanks to their nosiness he couldn’t stop picturing the Herald of Andraste in red satin underthings? Maker help him. 

“Can we just get back to work, please” Cullen answered. 

“Honestly this goes on for fifteen more pages! How did she have time to get such high marks in all of her studies?” Josephine asked. 

“At least 2 escape attempts one of which she got a tattoo, repeatedly arguing with the chantry’s rules on magic and mages, countless pranks and generally obnoxious behavior, complete disregard for authority. If any of this gets out…I can’t even repeat what she said in some of the reports from the first Enchanter!” Josephine fretted. 

“It won’t” Cullen answered. 

“Especially if they find out she left a naked Templar tied to a bed” Leliana answered, her voice oddly serious for such a mental picture. 

“She  _what_?” Cullen asked.

“Mage Trevelyan reported Knight-Corporal Frederick was harassing a female apprentice. When told there was no proof, said mage switched quarters with the young woman and…provided proof. He was found chained, in disgrace to the apprentice’s bed, with a confession written in his own hand. There was evidence of electricity magic, scarring will be moderate according to infirmary. Frederick has been relieved of duty and send to the magistrate. Trevelyan…while her actions were reprehensible, they were for good cause. Honestly, I don’t even know what to do with the girl anymore. Requesting transfer to Ferelden’s Circle.” Leliana read. 

“Are we sure this is who we want people calling 'The Herald of Andraste’?” Josephine asked. 

“Josie, look at why she did the worst of these. A sickly mage, protecting an apprentice, the rest is just rebellion against a system which I might point out is what we are doing right now. We could use that. She reminds me of the Warden Amell actually, that woman didn’t know the meaning of 'back down’ either” Leliana chuckled.

Cullen took a slow breath. He hadn’t heard that name, well  _her_  name (…he’d heard a lot about the Amell’s in Kirkwall), in years. Leliana was right though. Caislyn never backed down, not from Irving, not from Gregoir, even after destroying her own Phylactery helping Jowan escape. And when she’d returned, and found Kinloch Hold in the middle of a demon infestation she hadn’t backed down then. Not from him or Uldred. Thank the Maker. And she’d been exactly what Ferelden had needed at the time. She’d saved the Circle, and the country. So maybe, he thought, Amelie Trevelyan might just be who the world needed now.

“Charter also was able to locate her Phylactery. I have it here.” Leliana added. 

“Let me see that” Cullen asked.

Leliana handed him the fragile vial. Cullen looked at it for a moment and smiled, and then let it fall to the floor where it shattered into little pieces. 

“I agree with Leliana, Lady Trevelyan may be just the right person for the job.” Cullen said, still trying his best to stop picturing her in red satin. 


End file.
